waterloo_road_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Paul langley
Paul is the Robin to Bolton’s Batman, the Gary Barlow to his Robbie Williams, and as a loyal wingman, spent most of school being overlooked by girls and teachers, who focused their attention on his best mate, Bolton. Having lost his mother at an early age to suicide, he was placed in the care of his uncle Dermot who became increasingly abusive towards Paul. His troubled childhood has given Paul a deep routed dislike of confrontation. He’s always been happy to keep his head down if it meant an easy, drama-less life. Paul’s a solid D-student and essentially a good lad, but will always be way too easily led. After leaving school Paul found himself on the checkouts at the local co-op. Series ThreeEdit At the beginning of series three he tries to join Bolton’s fight club in a hope to show his uncle what he’s made of. At first Bolton rejects him but fortunately he gets saved by his teachers before he kills his uncle one day when he goes home early from school. He is then gets taken into care when his uncle gets put into physiatric ward. But they soon become best friends. , Determined to turn a group of troublesome boys around. Eddie Lawsontake Bolton, Paul and some other boys on a wilderness camp. They boys are split into two teams, one lead by Bolton and the other lead by Paul. Paul and his team work together but Bolton tries to do everything himself. Series FourEdit When Bolton returns for another year at Waterloo Road he and Paul quickly make an enemy of their new classmateEarl Kelly. However they don't realise what they have got them selves into until Earl pulls a gun on them. Earl threatens and controls them with his gun and lets them know who the new boss is and says you tell and you are dead . Paul wants to tell someone about the gun but Bolton doesn't. Paul writes Ms Mason a note anyway and when the school evacuation begins Earl gives the gun to his younger brother Denzil who is arrested for the gun. When Earl later shoots and kills Maxine Barlow Bolton and Paul realise that if they had been honest from the start none of this would have happened. Thay finally tell the whole truth and Denzil is freed but bolton takes a bit of persuading Series SixEdit Paul makes a guest appearance in Series 6, Episode 10 during Waterloo Road's charity fundraising event. Although he is only seen for a fraction of a second, he is listed in the end credits as having been in the episode. Waterloo Road ReunitedEdit Paul works at the local co-op but gets fired when he is caught stealing some alcohol and a quid from the tills to buy himself a sasuage roll. He lives with Janeece Bryant but he can't afford to pay the rent. He is in a relationship with Aleesha but it is on the edge. He is applying for the army and he gets accepted. MentionsEdit When Bolton returns in series eight he mentions that the last he heard Paul is selling shoes, while looking at a "most improved" trophy Paul won.